Daddy Sikowitz
by DevinMaddox
Summary: After the man she grew up believing was her father dies, she finds out that Sikowitz is her biological dad.
1. Chapter 1

So far it was what at least seemed like a regular morning in Los Angeles, California at Hollywood-Arts. Sikowitz was nowhere in sight even though technically class started about 15 minutes ago, Robbie was arguing with Rex over...well nothing, Andre and Tori chatted amongst themselves about a song they were working on and Cat sat knuckles deep in Bibble..never did she get over her infatuation of the british snack. Beck for one reason or another was absent today. Jade was messing around on her pearphone currently in her own world awaiting her favorite teacher's eventual arrival.

"Jade, Can I see you a sec..out here?" Sikowitz said walking in motioning Jade toward the hallway. Jade gets up and follows Sikowitz out into the hall.  
"What is it?" Jade asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Well the office has informed me that your mother called." Sikowitz started.  
"Is this about my dad?" Jade solemnly asked.

"Yes" Sikowitz softly answered.  
"So he's really" Jade trailed off.

Sikowitz looks Jade in the eye as he slowly nods his head yes. Jade's dad had been sick for a while, he had AIDS and I guess today his time was up. Jade's eyes started to water, but she refused to let herself cry, not yet, not at HA.

"Then where's my mom, shouldn't she be here telling me this?" asked a now confused ridden Jade.  
Sikowitz opens his mouth to answer her question but is at a loss for words.  
"That..is a good question..I think she's still at the hospital would you like me to get someone to give you a ride there?" Sikowitz asked.

"Thanks..but I can drive myself" Jade replied walking back to class to get her messenger bag. As she walks back in the class room all eyes are on her but she just ignores it after all she's in no mood, not to say she usually is in the first place. She picks up her bag, then grabs Andre pulling him out of the classroom with her.

"So what's up?" Andre asked with worry in his voice.  
"It's my dad..he died this morning, I'm going to the hospital to meet my mom and your coming with." Jade says as a matter of factly. Of course Andre doesn't fight her on this, Jade and Andre were childhood best friends and to this day are still as close as ever. Cat's her best friend too but this wasn't exactly a time to be around _her_. Andre and Jade were now driving in Andre's car because he insisted on taking her, he needed to do something..he didn't like not being able to do anything for his best friend, especially during a time like this.

The car ride was silent.

"You wanna talk?" Andre asked in a sombre tone.  
"No..not now." Jade deadpanned.  
"I hate when your this quiet, makes me feel so helpless" Andre replied.  
"Don't worry Dre, your company helps a lot." Jade says flashing him a small smile.  
Andre's nerves eased at that but not enough to satisfy him, then he gets an idea.

Lyrics:

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_ Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_ We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_ Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night Stayin' up all night_

That's right, he decides he's gonna sing one of their favorite songs to her.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_ We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_ We were both eighteen and it felt so right_

_ Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night Stayin' up all night_

He looks over at her only to see a smile, more permanent this time though.  
A few minutes later they finally make it to the hospital. Jade reaches over from her spot in the passenger seat to give Andre a hug. This seems to surprise Andre.  
"And what was that for?" asked a curious Andre.

"For being the coolest best friend ever on like a day to day basis" replied Jade.  
"Aww it's nothin', you know I'm always here you for girl" Andre said warmly.  
"Nevertheless Andre, thank you." Jade retorts.

Jade and Andre get out of the car, making their way to the front desk.  
"Hey, can you tell me the room number for Richard West?" Jade asked.  
"Wing 13, room 1408..family only." said the receptionist.  
Jade makes her way to the room pulling Andre with her.  
"Miss! I said family only!" yelled the insensative receptionist.

"Yeah and this is me not really giving a fuck!" Jade casually replied to the woman.  
Andre laughed as he and Jade went to find her mother, the receptionist didn't bother trying to fight Jade any longer, she caught on to the fact that it was a lost cause.  
"Jade!" Willow greets her daughter as they walk into the room. "Hi, Andre" Willow added. Jade walks over to her mother and does something she hadn't done probably since she was a little girl, she hugs her mom, she can tell she's been crying.

"Thank you hon." said Willow as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
"Jade, we need to have a pretty serious talk." Willow hesitantly added.  
Jade let out an irritated sigh "About what?" she didn't like her mothers tone.

"Maybe Andre should go wait out in the hallway." Willow suggested.  
Jade squinted her eyes and tilted her head giving her this 'For what?' look.  
"Alright, I need to tell you something about your father.." Willow said.

"Yeah..what about him?" Jade asked with a look of quizzicality on her face.  
"I don't wanna drag this out, I know I've waited long enough to tell you" said Willow.  
"Well so far your doing a pretty good job of that" Jade replied sarcastically.  
"Jade, Richard isn't your biological father." Jade's mother kinda blurted out.

"Honestly this doesn't surprise me, did he already know he wasn't my dad?" asked an almost completely unaffected Jade. Willow immediately looks at the floor.  
"Well..no, I didn't get the chance to tell him before he died." she replied.  
Andre sits silently awe struck at the situation in the corner of the room.  
"Do you know who my real dad is? and another question why would you wait this long to tell me this, I mean really you choose today of all days." Jade said raising her voice as she was really annoyed with her mother's ridiculous timing.  
"I can answer one of your questions." Willow nervously replied. Jade rolls her eyes.  
"The name of your biological father is Erwin Sikowitz." Willow said successfully causing the entire room to fall silent.

**The song is Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. Please tell me what you think, I'd like to keep this going..let me know if you agree.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So your saying our acting teacher..is my real dad?" Jade asked incredulously.  
Her mother simply nods her head yes.  
"How do you know that? Jade follow ups.

"I've known since you were born, I got you DNA tested." Willow responded.  
"Wait..is that why you never come to my school?" Jade asked.  
"I wasn't ready to tell you so I couldn't go to your school where I knew he'd be" she said.

There stood Jade with a look of complete astonishment across her face, today has been one hell of a day. First she finds out that her father has died, then that he wasn't even her real dad to begin with, and then she learns that her screwball acting teacher is in fact her true father, so to say at the very least she's feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Out of nowhere, Jade hears a sloppily stifled laugh from the corner of the room..it was Andre. She turns her body towards him.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Jade asked Andre giving him a confused look.  
"Sorry..it's just the thought of Sikowitz being your dad." Andre said as he laughs more.  
Jade joins him in laughter "Your not wrong..". Willow's surprised Jade's laughing.

"Jade..are you okay?" Jade's mother asks. Jade stops laughing to speak to her mom.  
"Uhm..it was a lot to take in but yeah i'll be fine, I do have some questions."  
"I think i'll get back to school, see you later?" Andre said getting up from his chair sensing it was time for him to take his leave.

"Yeah I'll see you later, thanks for bringing me." Jade replied to her best friend.  
Andre then walks over to Jade, enveloping her in a hug and gives her a swift peck to the cheek. He leaves and Jade and Willow talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

2 Months later...  
Today was one of those rare rainy days in L.A. and Jade and Sikowitz were sitting in the cafe of 'Nutz 4 CoConutz' a you guessed it coconut specialty store.

"So..how prey tell on earth did you find a specialty coconut store?" Jade asked.

"Interesting story that is...I don't remember." replied Jade's new dad.  
"My dad ladies and gentlemen." Jade says sarcastically and claps her hands.

Sikowitz smiles at this "You know I've always suspected if I ever had a daughter she'd be like you.." He says to his daughter.  
"Oh, really now?" Jade counters.  
"Or so I hoped if I ever had one she'd be as strong and talented as you are." said Daddy Sikowitz.

"If that's how you feel then why do you shower Vega with all the leading roles?" Jade asked calmly, genuinely curious about why he seemed to favor Tori over her.  
"Honestly, it's because she needs all the practice she can get..this doesn't leave Nuts 4 CoConuts but frankly she's my least talented student..as an actress that is." Sikowitz said as he confided in Jade.  
"But with you it's different, I don't have to worry about you. See when it comes to you my cynical yet lovely daughter, I have no doubts in your acting abilities." says a now beaming Sikowitz.

Jade sits there, a bright shade of red has flushed over her face, me thinks Jade West is blushing over her father's sweet words.  
"Do my eyes fail me or is Jade West blushing?" Sikowitz says teasingly.  
"Shut up!..but yes, my old dad[she uses air quotes] never complimented me like that." Jade informs her new dad.

Sikowitz just looks at her as he doesn't know what to say to this, as it's still a slightly awkward situation.

"Yeah..anyway, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." said Jade breaking the silence that had just preoccupied the air.  
"What is it, Jade?" Sikowitz inquired.  
"It's about Tori.." Jade trailed off.

"Lemme guess, you wanna know what you should do about your lady crush on her?" Sikowitz said in a knowing tone while Jade looks surprised and irritated.  
"How do you know that?" Jade yells kind of frustated that he just knew.

"Something about the way you two interact with each other kind of clued me in."  
"So you think she likes me too? even so I've been such a gank to her for so long I feel like a weirdo just randomly being all 'Hey, even though I've been on your dick for years I totally like you'." Jade replied feeling unsure of herself.

Sikowitz lets out a huge laugh at this.  
"What's funny about that?" Jade asked her dad in a please-enlighten-me tone.  
"Ahh..nothing I was just remembering something I-" Jade cut him off.

"SO?" Jade shouts getting impatient with her coconut obsessed father.  
"Well Jade..I really don't know what else to tell you but to just talk to her..may I be as bold as to ask _why_ Tori?" Sikowitz asked knowing of his daughter's crush on the thin brunette but not really understanding it.

"That's what's so frustrating about this, I don't even know..all I know is that something draws me to her and that I want to do something about it." said Jade explaining.  
"My dear child[he says patting Jade's head] you'll figure it out." Sikowitz reassured.

* * *

Once their done at Nutz 4 CoConutz she asks her dad to drop her off at Andre's because she said she'd meet him after her hang out with Sikowitz.  
He drops Jade off at Andre's but not before making plans for next weekend, they've religiously spent time together every weekend since they found out they were related. Jade and Sikowitz had become very close knit, doing something every weekend was their way of making up for lost time. He was literally in a manner of speaking the father she never had. There was just this natural connection between them.

Andre was taking a nap when she got there so his mom let her in, when she gets inside Andre's room she walks over to him and lightly pulls on his braids to wake him up.

He began to stir "Hey girl." Andre greeted his best friend with a smile on his face.  
"Hey hey hey." Jade casually greeted back. Andre sat up in his bed and she sat next to him. "So where'd you guys go?" asked a semi drowsy Andre.

"Uhm..he took me to a coconut specialty store." Jade replied.  
Andre let out a laugh at this "Only in L.A.".

"Yeah, but oh wait that's not even the best part, it's called Nutz 4 CoConuts."  
Andre laughed pretty hard at the title of the store.

"So is it weird knowing your actual dad was at school teaching you this whole time?" Andre asked unable to imagine a situation such as this.  
"Well yeah from that aspect of it, but I don't really see it like that anymore, there's way more of a connection there then there ever was with Richard." said Jade.  
"Yeah, I can definitely see that much." Andre replied.

Andre then suddenly reaches around Jade to his bedside table to get a snack.  
"Dude? Bibble? how-" Jade's cut off by Andre.  
"I snuck a little Bibble while I was at Cat's, don't tell her." Andre said laughing.

"I don't have to, she'll notice." Jade said with a smug look on her face.  
Andre just gave her a disbelieving look.

"Fine, don't believe me..anyways I like having a dad that actually see's the merit in what we do whether it be music, acting or directing..he doesn't look at me like everything I do is a complete waste of time." Jade said getting back to subject.  
"Yeah, you deserve that..I'm glad you're happy." Andre said.

"You're such a sap sometimes." Jade said playfully pushing him back.  
"Hey! Ladies love saps." Andre said defending himself.  
"Well..not this lady." Jade retorts.


End file.
